Ambivalencia
by dickory5
Summary: Conflicto motivacional, que se produce cuando el sujeto es simultáneamente atraído y repelido por la misma meta o deseo -Justamente lo que siento por él. Brick es el objeto de mi repulsión y asimismo el de mi atracción.
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola! He regresado con un pequeño mini fic.

9 de Julio del 2015

.

* * *

.

.

La nieve era una cosa habitual en aquella pequeña ciudad en la que vivo; Saltadilla.

-Momo, quítate ese suéter, bastante calor hace con la chimenea.

Obedecí sin decir una palabra.

-Últimamente estas más callada que de costumbre, ¿A qué se debe?-

De nuevo no contesté, ella debía saber la razón.

-Sé que estas molesta, pero de verdad no puedes faltar dos semanas a la escuela, tienes exámenes muy importantes.

-Ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis decisiones.

Le contesté sirviéndome una taza de té de manzanilla.

-Tu tía Mitzuzumo irá conmigo a Noruega.

Me miró atentamente esperando mi reacción pero ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto. Esperó a que pasara el trago de té y que dijera algo, pero no lo hice.

-No puede llevar a Brick por la misma razón que no puedes ir tú.

 _No no no y más no._

-Solo había dos opciones; te vas a la casa de tu tía Mitzuzumo a vivir estas dos semanas o Brick viene a vivir contigo dos semanas.

Puse ambas manos en la mesa y me levanté bruscamente, no dije nada pero mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y el enojo.

-¡Momoko!-Mi madre se levantó y me miró directamente a los ojos, visiblemente molesta por el pequeño arrebato de ira más no dijo nada y de un segundo a otro se relajó.

-Sabes que no me llevo bien con él mamá.

La principal razón de desapruebo hacia Brick de mi parte era simple; éramos idénticos. Él tenía los ojos de un extraño color rojo mientras que los míos eran rosas, un color bastante extraño y muy poco común. También teníamos el mismo color de cabello, somos pelirrojos, la única diferencia física es que mi piel es ligeramente más blanca que la de él y obviamente nuestro sexo.

Mi madre; Kara y la tía Mitzuzumo habían estado distanciadas por mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera y, hasta hace unos pocos meses reanudaron sus lazos familiares.

Nunca conocí a mi padre y mamá nunca habla de él y según mi teoría: Brick y yo somos hermanos.

Y lo que más me molesta de todo es que él es el hombre de todos los que he conocido que más me atrae.

Brick es tanto el objeto de mi atracción y asimismo el de mi repulsión.

-No se hable más- Dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mamá…-

-Él vendrá a cuidarte a ti y la casa mientras tu tía y yo vamos a arreglar todo para la fiesta de la empresa, sabes que siendo diseñadora de interiores y exteriores muchas veces tengo que salir de la ciudad y mi inglés no es muy bueno.

-Yo puedo ser tu traductora.

-No, ya hablé con tu tía, Brick llega hoy-Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y luego a mí. –Más o menos en unas dos horas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta del baño bastaron para molestarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Momo, sal de ahí! ¿Qué tanto puede tardar una mujer en el baño? ¡Llevas más de una hora ahí, además ya te habías bañado al levantarte, Brick no va a olerte!

-Como sabes.-Susurré e inmediatamente escuché silencio absoluto. Llevé ambas manos a mi boca y esperé a que dijera algo, pero nada pasó, se había ido y posiblemente no había escuchado nada. Abandoné la comodidad de mi baño para ponerme un pijama amarillo, adornado con flores blancas, y até mi largo cabello en una cola alta.

-¡Momoko!-Escuché llamar a mi madre.

-¿Mande?-Contesté esperando una orden absurda, como siempre que ella estaba ansiosa. Al no recibir una respuesta bajé hacia el comedor, puesto que de ahí la había escuchado llamar mi nombre.

-Linda Pijama-Escuché a mis espaldas en cuanto bajé el último escalón.

-Brick...-Susurré sin voltear a verlo.


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hola!

10 de julio del 2015

¨Noche 0¨

.

* * *

.

Me sentía acorralada en mi propia casa.

-Y…-Salió de mi casi en un susurro debido al nerviosismo que tenía. Cuando me ponía nerviosa había dos cosas que podían pasar; o asaltaba el refrigerador en busca de dulces, o no podía dejar de hablar.

-Cállate-Contestó el molesto.

-¿Qué has hecho?- al parecer lo segundo iba a pasar.

-Cavé la tumba de la última persona que me sacó de quicio-Dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota a veces?

-Espléndido.-Dije empezando a molestarme. ¿Qué era lo que veía en él? –Me voy a dormir.

-No tan rápido-Me detuve al instante.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo voy a dormir en tu habitación-Dijo en una orden.

-De ninguna manera, nadie se queda ahí sin mi supervisión.

-Entonces tu duermes conmigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa que basto para que me sonrojara sin quererlo.

Me dí media vuelta antes de que su voz me detuviera una vez más.

-Primita- Habló con un tono tan seductor que juraría que podía captar la atención de cualquier mujer que él quisiera. –No deberías andar sin brasier sabiendo que estás sola con un hombre en casa…eso no es apropiado.

Juro que quedé tan roja como era posible. Me tapé con ambas manos el pecho, pero el daño estaba hecho.


	3. Capìtulo III

¨Día 1¨

14 de Julio del 2015

.

.

* * *

.

.

La noche había pasado sin más, pero yo, a pesar de que en unas cuantas horas amanecería, no podía dormir.

A veces podía jurar que Brick quería algo de mí. Y otras que sólo jugaba conmigo.

Sabía que lo que sentía por él estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, él podría ser mi hermano.

 _Podría_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y bajé a tomar un poco de agua. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible pues no sabía si Brick estaba dormido y tampoco en cuál de los tres sillones estaba. De pronto me golpeé con algo y di un grito ahogado.

-Shh- Me dijo Brick con un dedo en los labios, mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

-¿Es ella?-Escuché una tercera voz, y no hubiera notado a la dueña de ella sin no hubiera hablado.

Era una hermosa rubia de grandes ojos azules al igual que su diminuto vestido, tomando en cuenta de que afuera estaba nevando.

Estaba tomada de la mano por Brick.

Ah no, _¨Eso¨_ sí que no.

No aquí al menos.

-Lárguense los dos, no pienso escucharlos el resto de la noche.

-¿Porqué no…quieres unirte _Blossy_?-Susurró en mi oído.

Aunque odio admitirlo, lo pensé apenas por un segundo. Y él lo notó.

Si se hubiera caído una aguja desde un avión, y esta callera en mi casa, los tres la hubiéramos oído. El silencio hacía más incómoda la situación.

-Vamos Miyako-Le dijo Brick a la rubia retomando su rumbo escaleras arriba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y yo no dije nada, de pronto el tener la boca seca pasó a segundo plano.


	4. Capítulo IV

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a ROCuevas, poweryuli5, love, lucyuno e iriii por sus reviews, realmente se aprecian.

17 de julio de 2015

.

.

* * *

.

.

Me quedé hasta las siete y media sentada sobre mis piernas en la esquina de uno de los sillones mirando un cuadro de una estrella de mar que mamá y yo habíamos pintado hace poco más de un año.

Las dos teníamos una pasión por la playa, pero a la vez por la nieve. Es por eso que vivíamos en Saltadilla, tenía una hermosa playa a no menos de media hora la cual yo disfrutaba mucho en verano y en invierno los bosques de las afueras –que es donde yo vivo- los cubre una fina o a veces gruesa capa de nieve y les da un toque casi mágico.

Si, Saltadilla es perfecta.

Una voz llamó mi atención.

Era Brick, al parecer estaba gritando. Seguramente esa tal ¨Miyako¨ no era tan buena compañía después de todo.

No puse ni la menor atención para entender sobre qué gritaba Brick, a veces es mejor no saber.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Subí a mi habitación rápidamente y lo más silencioso posible.

Me quité rápidamente la pijama y me puse un pants color beige, me lave la cara y los dientes en el baño de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, pues no quería toparme con Brick, aún podía escucharlo hablando pero ya no gritaba, su voz era como un susurro para la casa.

Me quedé parada en la puerta principal. ¿Debía subir a ver si estaba bien? Un letrerito con un remarcado ¨No¨ apareció por mi cabeza y con eso salí de la casa dando un portazo, esperando que Brick se diera cuenta de que estaba él sólo en casa.

Estaba triste, y necesitaba ir con mi mejor amigo; Butch.

Butch había sido un niño de la calle. Abandonado por ambos padres y criado en una casa hogar. Lo conocí un día que decidí salir tarde de casa a pasear, ambos platicamos por un rato –varias horas- sentados en el pasto del parque hasta que se dió cuenta de que no me iba no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo volver. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro un poco largo. Butch es dos años mayor que yo.

Al llegar a un viejo edificio, introduje la llave del cuarto número dos, el de Butch. Teníamos tanta confianza uno del otro que él tenía acceso a todas mis cuentas de redes sociales y yo la llave de su pequeño cuarto el aquel viejo edificio en el que vivía.

-Levántate-Le ordené, me daba un poco de pena despertarlo, pues trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche en aquella tienda de autoservicio y hoy era su único día de descanso.

-Una hora más Doña Elie-Dijo con un hilo de baba saliéndole de la boca.

-¡No estamos en la casa hogar y levántate ya Butch!-Dije arrojándole una de las almohadas en la cabeza.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Una hora después ambos paseábamos por las calles de Saltadilla.

-¿Y…?-Habló esperando que le dijera algo, sabía que algo me pasaba.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Dije rápidamente.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con cierto consanguíneo.-Dijo él.

-Aún no estoy segura de que lo seamos

-¿Me vas a decir que pasó ahora? No me digas-Hizo una pausa para pensar y después sonrió-Se te insinuó el hijo de puta-Preguntó y de paso me molestó un poco, pues se había acercado tanto a la realidad.

Butch pareció notar que dio en el clavo.

-Oh..-

-Sí. Oh..-Repetí después de él mirando al suelo con una sonrisa. Una de tristeza más que nada.

-¿Si sabes que a él realmente no le interesas verdad?

-Sí.

La verdad es que me había dolido decirlo en voz alto. Ya lo sabía, pero al decirlo en voz alta sentía como las palabras se hacían realidad.

-¿Has pensado en darle…celos?

-¿Rosita, que haces?-Escuché como alguien preguntó tras de mí.

No puede ser…

Y de pronto sentí unos labios sobre los míos.


	5. Capítulo V

¡Hola!

(Seguimos en el día 1)

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Aléjate de ella.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

-Digo, hago y pienso lo que yo quiero.

Rojo contra verde y viceversa, ambas miradas eran intensas y dedicadas una al otro, la gente que pasaba al otro lado de la acera podía notarlo, sabían que dos titanes estaban a punto de chocar. Uno de ellos dio el brazo a torcer y relajó la mirada. El otro lo imitó.

-¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?

La respuesta era obvia:

 _No lo sé._

Pero ninguno emitió sonido alguno.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Llegué a casa azotando la puerta, estaba tan molesta y a la vez…¿contenta?

Dejaría que Brick y Butch se las arreglen por sí solos.

Igual mi molestia era mayor que la apenas perceptible felicidad que sentía, él no me beso por que quisiera, lo hizo por darle celos al otro, como un perro marcando su territorio.

Me metí a la regadera esperando a que el agua se llevara todas mis inquietudes y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Seguro es mamá-Pensé. No importa cuán rápido terminara de bañarme o de secarme para salir corriendo a contestar el teléfono, de igual manera no llegaría a él a tiempo. Conociendo a mamá ya sabía de antemano que tenía al menos media hora más antes de ella pudiera llamar, probablemente para avisarme que llego a su destino o no olvide lavar los platos. Lo cierto es que de todas las labores domésticas esa es la que más odio.

-Que lo haga Brick…-Murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos para que el champú.

Después de decir eso sentí la típica sensación de ser observada por un espíritu maligno o algo así.

Y luego sentí esa mirada algo familiar; era la misma sensación que me daba cuando Brick me miraba para molestarme.

-¿Brick?- Pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta, ni una risa. Quité todo el champú que pude con las manos y desesperadamente abrí los ojos.

Nada.

Asomé la cabeza por la cortina de baño y vi la ventana abierta.

-Probablemente un gato que bajó cerca de la ventana-Dije al aire para tranquilizarme.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gracias a: Moly RQ, betsy garcia, ROCuevas, poweryuli5, DulceCandyCruzh3, iriii, BrickxBloss-Reds, yolotsin xochitl.


	6. Capítulo VI

¡Hola!

Gracias a betsy garcia, Moly RQ, DulceCandyCruzh3, ROCuevas, poweryuli5, BrickxBloss-Reds y a todos los que leen este pequeño (en cuanto a capítulos y cantidad ) fic.

.

.

* * *

.

Día 2

.

Estaba sentada hecha bolita en el sillón de la sala. Ya debían pasar de las dos de la mañana del día siguiente.

Toqué mis labios una vez más sin poder creérmelo aún.

Butch y yo ya teníamos una relación bastante rara como para involucrarnos de esta manera. Yo sabía que no le gustaba es imposible pero ambos sabemos que ya sea sólo para alejar –en este caso a Brick- a alguien indeseado, podría traer consecuencias graves sobre el otro.

-Si no te secas el cabello vas a mojar todo el sillón.

-Cállate.

-No-Dijo colocándose frente a mí. –La que tiene que callarse eres tú- Dijo con una sonrisa tan cínica que me dio un poco de miedo.

-Es mi casa y hago lo que me da mi gana Brick…

-Tal vez bombón, pero ahora mando yo-Dijo sentándose junto a mí en el sillón y posó una mano sobre mi rodilla. Y aún a través de la gruesa tela de mi pijama podía sentir el calor de su mano.

-No-Dije tan fuerte como pude -La que manda aquí soy yo y no me toques de nuevo-pero la verdad es que quería seguir sintiendo su calor corporal.

El soltó una fuerte carcajada y volteó a verme con una sonrisa siniestra. Sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y me mostró la pantalla.

Había una foto mía.

En el baño.

Sin ropa.


	7. Capítulo VII

¡Hola!

4 de Agosto del 2015

DulceCandyCruzh3, LDSG89, Love, ROCuevas, Neith15, Les agradezco por dejarme sus comentarios/quejas/sujerencias y sobre todo por leer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Dame eso-ordené.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así?-preguntó aun manteniendo la sonrisa que no podía entender, se levantó de aquel sillón que se hacía más pequeño cada vez y yo me levanté de un salto tras él.

-Dámela.

-Eso no se va a poder-dijo con fingida lástima.

-¿Y por qué no?-intenté hacerme la valiente con él, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrada un arma como la que Brick tenía combinada con la tecnología podrían arruinar a cualquier persona. Y estaba aterrada por una sola cosa.

Yo estaba en sus manos y él lo sabía.

Comenzó a moverse hasta formar un círculo siendo yo el centro. Me estaba asechando.

-¿Me va a costar cierto?-dije en una pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunté temerosa.

-Más bien _qué_.-dijo él y sus ojos rojos brillaron cual rubíes.

-Muy bien-dije tragando saliva, tomé un mechón húmedo aún de mi cabello y lo miré lo más que pude.-¿Qué?-solté después de un largo silencio en el cual Brick sorprendentemente no dijo nada.

-Regresa al sillón-ordenó él. Y regresé sobre mis pasos hacia el sillón al estar frente a él me cruzé de brazos.

-¿Ya y ahora qué?

-Quítate el pijama.

De pronto el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y lo sustituyó la oscuridad. Yo me detuve sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Hazlo-dijo y alzó su celular.-Estás a un botón de que yo arruine posiblemente tu vida.

Y sin pensarlo obedecí. Temblorosa ya sea del miedo o de la ansiedad e incluso tal vez de la emoción obedecí.


	8. Capítulo VIII

¡Hola!

* * *

.

Gracias a DulceCandyCruzh3, poweryuli5, iriii, ROCuevas, LDSG89, Love, Chica PPGZ, Maniaca muajaja

.

.

5 Septiembre 2015

.

* * *

.

Aún no dejaba de llover pero no detenía mi paso. La gente que pasaba cerca de mí me miraba como si estuviera loca y los culpaba. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y ahí estaba yo, vagando por las calles, descalza, sin paraguas y con un pijama ligero. Con mis brazos cubría mi pecho, del cual posiblemente podría transparentarse mi sostén de color negro, debido a que el agua hacía la tela amarilla más transparente. Acomodé mi cabello de forma que se viera lo menos posible si ocupaba quitar mis brazos del pecho.

-Genial.

En estos momentos toda mi vida debe estar siendo arruinada. El muy infeliz ya debió haberla mandado a mis amistades y conocido para después colgarla en alguna página para adultos.

¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Fácil, ningún chico me tomará en serio. De aquí en adelante podría golpear a Brick todo lo que quisiera, demandarlo y nada de eso serviría de nada. El daño ya estaría hecho.

Miré al cielo, las estrellas no se veían a causa de las negras nubes que tapizaban el cielo, parecía que no dejaría de llover en varios días.

 _Serán unos días de cabello horrible_. Pensé intentando consolarme con un poco de humor al imaginar a todas aquellas chicas hermosas cuyos cabellos siempre eran perfectos. Chicas las cuales me mirarían ahora con desprecio al ver aquella foto.

Me tapé la cara con ambas manos debido a la vergüenza que experimentaba.

De pronto la lluvia dejó de caer. Alguien evitaba que me cayera encima.

Levanté la vista seguramente con los ojos rojos de las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Era Brick. Su rostro era igual al que había visto antes de salir corriendo de mi propia casa. Ojos opacos y a pesar de que lo veía desde abajo juré ver una pequeña, minúscula curvatura en su rostro distinta a la de hace rato, era como una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía.

No dije nada, tampoco corrí y el aún con el paraguas en mano se sentó a mi lado y habló sin mirarme.

-Te ves destrozada.

Quise decirle que lo estaba pero me limite a mirar en otra dirección y mirar los vellitos de mi brazo.

-Vamos a casa.

Dijo después de un rato pero yo lo ignoré.

-Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, vas a enfermarte _Blossy_.

Aún sin decirle nada el continuó hablando.

-No te pongas así, reconozco que esta vez me pase- Realizó una breve pausa –Pero si te hace sentir mejor, la borre.

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunté.

-Sí.

No sabía si creerle o no, pero al verlo pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras aunque todo eso me parecía un poco sospechoso, tal vez sólo quería que bajara la guardia para hacer algo peor no lo sabía.

No podía saberlo.


	9. Capítulo IX

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy.

4 de Octubre del 2015

.

* * *

.

.

Día 3

.

.

* * *

.

Estaba sentada en el sillón que tanto amaba, con mis piernas dobladas y casi con mis rodillas en la boca. Frente a mí se encontraba Brick, observándome, él había acercado una silla del comedor y recargo su codo en la rodilla derecha, y en la palma de su mano puso su barbilla.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna solo nos mirábamos.

Habría dado lo que fuera por saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Me gusta tu cabello.-Dijo sin moverse. Lo miré extrañada y el sonrió.

-¿Es alguna especie de cumplido?-Pregunté sin cambiar mi semblante.

-No, de verdad me gusta.

 _Pero si es idéntico al tuyo_.-Pensé

-Te ves cansada.-Dijo y por un segundo parecía estar preocupado por mí. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí.

Estaba confundida, el Brick que yo conozco me hubiera dejado sola al entrar en casa y asegurarse de que aún estaba con vida pero este se quedó con migo más tiempo del que hemos estado juntos en un solo día.

El no lo sabía pero de esta manera yo corría peligro.

-¿En dónde guardan los sobres para hacer té?-preguntó levantándose y encaminándose a la alacena.

-En la caja que dice ¨TÉ¨ sobre el refrigerador- dije.

Lo observé mientras él caminaba hacia la caja para sacar lo que buscaba, no lo había visto con detenimiento cuando llegó, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, recordaba cada centímetro Brick y cada que quería verlo sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos.

Su cabello ahora era un poco más largo que el mío llegándole hasta dónde termina la espalda baja.

-¿Quieres de manzanilla o de frambuesa? labios parecían estar de un ligero color rosa haciendo ver su tez más clara aún y el lunar que tenía bajo el labio en la esquina derecha se movía mientras él hablaba.

-De canela está bien -Su mirada cruzó con la mía. Cuando éramos niños yo le había comentado que su cabello olía a canela mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. En sus ojos pude ver un destello que no supe interpretar, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre me daban cierto temor y a la vez me parecía lo más hermoso del universo, quería encontrarme con sus ojos cada vez que pasaba por algún callejón obscuro y después mirarlos para siempre.

-Estoy aburrido, mientras está el agua para el té, ¿No quisieras hacer un baile privado para mí?-Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

Lo miré de reojo.

-Idiota.- Le dije y el soltó una carcajada cerrando los ojos lo cual me permitió observarlo de perfil.

La única imperfección que tenía en todo el rostro era una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz que más bien parecía rasguño en la mejilla. Yo no tenía idea de cómo se la había hecho.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme o al menos decirme por qué me observas tanto?-Dijo el mirándome con una ceja alzada. Yo me sonrojé al instante, no me había dado cuenta cuando el notó que lo miraba.

-No.-Dije si pensar.

-¿Acaso te gusto o qué?.-Dijo él con una cara que era parecida al asco. Y sin esperar más me abalancé hacia él rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besé. Quería quitarme las ganas y esta tal vez era mi oportunidad, Brick no se estaba comportando como idiota, aún. Lo tomé con la guardia baja pues con facilidad caímos sobre su espalda y yo seguía sin entender realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

La calentadera comenzó a silbar y algo en mi cabeza me obligó a soltarlo de golpe y alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Corrí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación e incluso me tropecé con la alfombra de la entrada de mi habitación y me caí, el ruido resonó por la casa y seguro Brick no lo había oído pues el silbido de la calentadera era más fuerte.

No quería llorar. Sabía perfectamente lo que había visto en el rostro de Brick.

Asco.

.

* * *

.

ROCuevas : Muchas gracias!

LDSG89 : Esperemos seguir así!

Maniaca muajaja : Muchas gracias! Ya vi que has estado leyendo algunas de mis historias y claro que las continuaré.


	10. Capítulo X

¡HOLA!

24 de Octubre del 2015

.

* * *

.

Día 4

.

* * *

.

Sólo hay dos cosas que odio; El fracaso y la lástima.

No quería contarle a Kaoru sobre el carrusel de emociones en el que me encontraba, pues ya sabía lo que diría.

 _¨Te lo dije, sólo juega contigo no busca nada serio¨_

Y tampoco tenía pensado decirle que esa persona estaba emparentada conmigo. Ella es una persona que sigue la religión tan apasionadamente, que lejos de cortar todo tipo de lazo conmigo, haría que en cada iglesia o templo del planeta me aborrecieran.

-Sólo unos días más-Me decía a mi misma por segunda vez en voz alta.

Unos días más y podría utilizar alguna excusa con tal de tener a Brick lo más alejado posible de mi vida.

No deseaba volver a ver ese rostro una vez más en mi vida, toda esa repulsión. Lo peor de todo es que aún tenía la duda del porqué.

¿Le dio asco porque somos familia?

¿O simplemente por ser yo?

Cualquier persona con todas las neuronas en perfecto estado se iría por lo obvio; son familia. Pero había algo que me decía que eso muy poco le importaba a Brick. Él nunca ha seguido las reglas de nadie ¿Porqué seguiría las que la sociedad ve correcta? Las personas antes se unían entre sí, entre primos e incluso hermanos. ¡Por Dios, Edipo rey desposó a su madre! ¿Por qué la sociedad ve esto tan mal ahora?

Pero fuera de eso, yo sabía que ese no era el principal problema. Familia o no, Brick no me quería.

.

* * *

.

Ese mismo día por la tarde salí a dar una vuelta. Quería despejar mi mente un poco, pero no lograba hacerlo. El atardecer con sus tonos naranjas y rojizos era como mi cabello y a la vez como el de Brick.

De pronto sentí una corriente de aire y escuché las miles de hojas de los arboles mecerse con el viento.

La corriente de aire duró unos cuantos segundos y yo sólo cerré los ojos sintiéndola. Era como si el aire quisiera llevarse todos aquellos pensamientos sobre Brick y la vez mis sentimientos por él.

No sabía –O me negaba a reconocer- si mis sentimientos eran algo más que un simple capricho o sólo eso.

¿Qué le diría a la familia? No sabía si después de hacer algo así, la gente sería capaz de verme como una persona y no como la abominación que sentía que era.

Seguí caminando por un sendero que a ambos lados tenía árboles bastante altos. La gente pasaba a mi lado y no me veía como a nada en especial. ¿Eso haría mi familia?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me asustó. Casi nunca recibía una llamada de nadie, y cuando lo hacía, si no era en mi cumpleaños, por lo general eran malas noticias. Miré la pantalla: Número desconocido.

Me relajé un poco, tal vez era alguien que se había equivocado de número.

-¿Diga?

-Necesitamos terminar con esto de una vez.

Y sin más colgó. Me tomó un par de segundos llegar a la conclusión de que era Brick.

.

* * *

Gracias a :

 **ROCuevas, Yulissa123123, LDSG989, mika hikorito, kirara213, AnitaFH.**


	11. Capítulo XI

Gracias a ROCuevas, AnitaFH, Kirara213, Manica muajaja y a LDSG89 por sus reviews.

Con el final bastante cerca ( De hecho el que le sigue a este capítulo lo es) quisiera hacerles una pregunta. ¿Qué piensan que pasará al final? ¿Cómo creen que acabarán Momoko y Brick?

Por cierto, ¡ **maniaca miujaja** necesito contactarme contigo!

 _1 de Noviembre del 2015_

* * *

.

Día 5

.

* * *

.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba completamente confundida.

No sabía que estaba bien o que estaba mal moralmente, acababa de arrojar todo a la basura.

Sin hacer mucho ruido y tratando de no ser muy brusca quité el bazo de Brick que descansaba sobre mi vientre desnudo, me deslicé sobre las sábanas y recogí la ropa regada por el suelo.

Me quedé parada observando lo que la luz de la luna me permitía. Brick dormía boca abajo apenas siendo tapado por una muy delgada sábana y teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía, no podía creer el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Probablemente ahí se consumían todas esas calorías que él consumía durante el día. Su cabello tan lacio como el mío se veía enredado y su respiración era leve.

Salí de mi habitación muerta de frío y con mi ropa en las manos. Me vestí en el pasillo tan rápido como pude y como era costumbre salí a caminar un rato no me fijé que tan tarde o que tan temprano era pues no me importó.

Pasé frente a la casa de Butch y pensé en hablar con él pero enseguida lo descarté. No podría mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba muy triste, había logrado mi objetivo; descifrar mis sentimientos y estaba segura de que amaba a Brick, pero aún no sabía lo que él sentía por mí. Tampoco había logrado descifrar si nuestro increíble parecido se debía a que más que primos, probablemente fuéramos hermanos. O que era una increíble coincidencia y milagrosamente él era adoptado.

Me detuve en un pequeño puente que cruzaba un pequeño que río y que a su vez éste dividía a Saltadilla del bosque.

Sentía que me había perdido a mí misma, no me sentía yo, y quería acabar con eso, pensé varias veces en dejarme caer al río y flotar en él hasta morir de hipotermia o ahogada, pero tenía miedo. Ciertamente era la salida más fácil a salir de todos mis problemas pero era una total cobarde.

.

.

Regresé a casa casi sin darme cuenta, evité pasar por dónde podría encontrarme con algún conocido y subí a mi habitación, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo y preguntarle que había significado que yo me entregara por completo a él, que había sentido y que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

No quería investigar a nuestro fugitivo padre por mi cuenta, y si resultábamos hermanos, no quería decirle sólo a mi madre y tía lo que había pasado.

Mis peores temores estaban por hacerse realidad cuando confirmé que Brick no estaba en casa, ni tampoco sus pertenencias, no había ni una nota, nada.

Nada que comprobara su estancia aquí.

No había entendido que había querido decir Brick con aquel ¨Necesitamos que terminar con esto de una vez¨ y ahora lo hacía.

Él sólo quería huir de todo esto, darme el placer y luego desaparecer de mi vida, el no sentía absolutamente nada por mí.

Me sentí tan humillada.

Todo lo había hecho por lástima.

Y aún así yo sólo lo quería una vez más a mi lado.


	12. Capítulo XII

¡Hola! He aquí el capítulo final.

Sábado 7 de noviembre del 2015

.

* * *

.

Lo más difícil había sido mentirle a la cara tanto a mamá como a la tía Mitzuzumo. Había tenido que ingeniármelas para darles una razón lógica sobre la desaparición de Brick.

Lo único que pude decirles fue que un día regresé a casa y que sus cosas no estaban, y que, probablemente habría regresado a su casa por alguna razón desconocida. No fue una mentira del todo.

Mamá no era tonta y notó enseguida que algo me pasaba, pero evitó preguntas hasta que la tía Mitzuzumo regresó a su hogar.

Las tres estábamos sumamente preocupadas por el paradero de Brick, pues saltadilla tenía fama de ser un lugar peligroso.

-¿Momoko, pasó algo entre ustedes?

Yo contesté con tanta sinceridad como me fue posible.

-Si.-Dije exhalando todo el aire que pude a la vez que cerraba los ojos y sin abrirlos continué hablando- Si pasó, pero no quiero hablar de ello.-Dije para levantarme y salir a caminar, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con él.

.

* * *

.

Caminé hasta la casa de Butch dispuesta a desahogarme con él, ya no importaba si me veía como el monstruo que era, sólo que no me odiara por lo que había hecho, por saber desde un principio que tenía sentimientos fuertes por mí, pero no ser capaz de identificarlos como sentimientos muy fuertes de amistad o como algo más.

Toqué la puerta tantas veces como pude hasta que me dolió la mano. Porque golpeara la perta muy fuerte, sino que hacía un frío del demonio y me dolía hasta los huesos del mismo.

Cuando me resigné por la ausencia de Butch, decidí caminar sin rumbo, comenzaba a atardecer y el cielo era exactamente del tono de cabello de Brick y el mío. Naranja.

Me senté en un columpio cerca de una escuela primaria a la cual yo había asistido cuando niña. Y con nostalgia recordé a la señorita Keane. La maestra más dulce y tierna sobre la tierra, casi como una de mis amigas, Miyako.

¿Si mi carácter fuera más como él de ellas, Brick me querría a mí también?

Decidí que no tenía caso seguir atormentándome, las ganas de llorar me invadían una vez y con una mano sujeté mi vientre, el cual estaba cubierto por una gruesa camiseta rosa de mangas largas.

¿Qué se sentiría ser madre?

Probablemente no lo sabría. Seguramente no sería buena madre.

Seguramente, al ser tan parecida físicamente a Brick tendría un hijo parecido a él.

A Brick.

Estaba molesta con él, se había ido y no me había dado la respuesta que quería.

Después de unos minutos de observar la lluvia caer, algo llegó a mí como por ayuda divina. Brick era sumamente astuto y me había dado una respuesta incluso antes de que yo se la pidiera.

Había desaparecido y su lugar sólo quedaba la nada.

Yo quería enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que sentía por mí y que estaba a dispuesto a sacrificar y a ofrecer. Su respuesta estaba ahí.

Nada.

.

* * *

.

Nunca más volví a escuchar nada sobre Brick.

La tía Mitzuzumo se suicidó una semana después de regresar de su viaje con mamá. Y después de eso mamá y yo no hablamos durante toda una semana. Era algo difícil de creer, pues ella no tenía deudas, ni peleas con nadie, antes que enfrentarse físicamente Mitzuzumo prefería alejarse y aplicar la ley del hielo, tal y cómo lo había hecho con mamá. Al funeral no fue nadie más que mamá y yo, en el cual, ninguna lloró. Ambas queríamos hacerlo, pero intentábamos mantenernos fuertes una para la otra, después de todo, éramos lo único que teníamos.

Esperaba por lo menos ver a Brick pero no apareció. Entendía que lo más probable era que no se hubiese presentado para no quebrarse ante la situación, pero no.

Por un momento creí haberlo hecho. A lo lejos y mirando en nuestra dirección, había un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello gris, el cual parecía estar atado en una coleta.

Creí verlo sonreír en mi dirección.

No quise acercarme y él tampoco lo hizo. Parecía que mamá evitaba mirar en su dirección o quizá simplemente no lo miró. Miré el ataúd de tía Mitzuzumo. Era de un tono rojizo con café y tenía detalles plateados en las esquinas. Los hombres encargados de bajar el ataúd al hoyo en dónde descansaría su cuerpo eran musculosos y su expresión era seria. Sentí escalofríos cuando uno de ellos comenzó a tirar de las cuerdas de una polea para bajarla. No traíamos rosas ni nada que pudiéramos enterrar con ella y fue muy triste para mí. Ahora sabía con exactitud cuantos amigos tenía la tía Mitzuzumo. Ninguno. Sólo a nosotras; su familia, y su hijo Brick.

El hombre que observaba a distancia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

¿Podría ser él…?

No tenía caso ahora, no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Me sentí miserable, tal vez si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros la tía Mitzuzumo estaría aún aquí. Tal vez Brick estuviese aquí si de igual manera se hubiera suicidado.

Nunca lo sabría con exactitud.

Poco a poco la cara de Brick fue distorsionándose en mi mente y cada vez recordaba menos detalles sobre él. Aún podía ver los rasgos más distintivos de él en mi cabeza, pero no todos.

Brick pasó a ser un fantasma en mi vida. Una sombra que me asechaba cada vez miraba el rostro cada vez más triste de mamá. Sabía lo mucho que ella intentaba ser fuerte, sabía lo mucho que quería dejar eso atrás y fue por eso que puse objeción alguna cuando ella decidió que lo mejor sería dejar Saltadilla.

Dejar Saltadilla para mí era dejar absolutamente todo atrás.

Butch había regresado a mi vida y se había convertido en mi custodio, se sentaba conmigo a observar los atardeceres sin emitir sonido alguno. Probablemente sabía que pensaba en Brick pero nunca dijo una sola palabra sobre él y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Necesitaba que alguien. Quien sea lo trajera a una conversación, quería que alguien más reconociera su existencia, que no quedara una fantasía inventada por mí, tampoco quería ser yo quién lo trajera a las conversaciones, las cosas con mamá estaban tensas aún, se sentía mal no por perder a una hermana sino por el tiempo muerto que hubo entre ellas cuando dejaron de hablarse. Ella tampoco dejó una nota del porqué de sus acciones, sólo lo hizo.

-Mamá piensa que lo mejor para nuestra salud será dejar Saltadilla.-Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viera mi tristeza, no quería que me pidiera que me quedara.

-¿A dónde irán?-Preguntó.

-Tal vez a un lugar fuera de Tokio-

-No quiero que te alejes de mí-dijo en una súplica y yo no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tampoco quiero dejarte, eres parte de mi vida.-

-¿Crees que pueda ir con ustedes?-

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿A caso era una propuesta? Al menos era eso lo que yo leía entre líneas.

.

* * *

.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó mamá a Butch, que había cerrado la cajuela del pequeño automóvil que estaba cargado de maletas.

-Sí, esa fue la última-respondió con satisfacción pues mamá aún no aceptaba del todo el hecho de que Butch y yo estábamos ahora en una relación y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir.

-Vámonos entonces-

Los tres subimos al pequeño carro, mamá al volante, yo en el copiloto y Butch atrás.

Me moví en mi asiento para observar por la ventada trasera Saltadilla mientras nos alejábamos. Bucth hacía lo mismo. Y de repente nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando el regresó la vista al frente.

No dijo nada, pero entendí lo que quería decir; íbamos en busca de una nueva vida y para eso debíamos dejar el pasado atrás.

El dolor era inevitable, pero elegí, por mi bien dejar todo lo que conocía, evitar todo lo relacionado Brick; darlo por muerto. Comenzar de cero y renacer de las cenizas tal como un fénix. Con Butch a mi lado.

Lancé un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido ni por mamá ni por Butch pero ninguno preguntó nada, después de todo los tres estábamos tras el mismo objetivo.

Después de todo; Brick había sido el objeto de mi repulsión por varios años, podría ser asimismo el objeto de mi olvido.

Tenía que serlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _¡Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes; **ROCuevas, Mikeyla, poweryuli5, iriii, love, lucyuno, Moly RQ, betsy garcia, DulceCandyCruzh3, BrickxBloss-Red, Yolotsin Xochitl, LDSG89, Neith15, Chica PPGZ, manica muajaja, Yulissa123123, mika hikorito, kirara213, AnitaFH** y a **sombrero** por formar parte de esta corta y pequeña historia. A decir verdad desde el inicio de esta historia nunca planeé final feliz para esto, también pienso que al dejar muchos detalles sin responder cada uno de ustedes, con ayuda de la herramienta más poderosa que nos dejó Bob esponja –La imaginación- podrían imaginar los detalles o las razones de Brick para desaparecer sin dejar pista alguna. Sí, el hombre del funeral era Him. ¿Qué relación tenía con ellos? Probablemente era el padre de Brick, o el padre del antes mencionado y el de Momoko, por eso no se acercó, o tal vez sólo el padre de Momoko…se los dejo a su imaginación._

 _En fin, ¡nos leemos!_


End file.
